


Bulla's Decision

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulla makes the greatest sacrifice which costs her her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulla's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

**"I-Is** he gone? Is it over now?" Bulma asked as Trunks helped her up.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think so, Mom. He was just knocked out but I can still feel his ki."

"Where are the others?" Bulma asked as she straightened her clothes while looking around. She saw Goten helping Chichi and Videl stand up from their hiding places amongst the rubble.

"Dad and the others are still on the battlefield." Trunks answered as he looked ahead to where the current battle with Omega Shenron was taking place.

Suddenly, Bulma remembered something. "Your sister. Where is your sister, Trunks? Where is Bulla?" She said in a somewhat panicked voice.

"She's with Dad and the others.. Out there. Pan's there too." Trunks replied.

Bulma closed her eyes tightly. "I wish it would all be over. Then we can all go home and live in peace." 

**"I** don't think he's dead." Bulla said as the five of them, together with her father and Goku who are both in their Super Saiyan 4 forms, inspected Omega Shenron's unconscious body. "I can still feel his energy signal. And if we don't act soon, he'll wake up and he would have the chance to retaliate." 

Gohan nodded. "Bulla's right. He's too strong to be killed even by one of the most powerful attack that a Super Saiyan 4 could give." 

"Well, then, what do you propose we do?" Pan asked as she looked at the others one by one.

Just then, Goten and Trunks landed behind them.

"Where are the others?" Goku asked the two. 

"We've transferred them to a safe hiding place." Goten replied before he looked at the one-star dragon's body. "Is he dead?" He asked.

"No, we don't think so. He's just knocked out but he may wake up anytime soon." Gohan told his brother.

"Then we have to do something before it's too late. Who knows. When he wakes up he might be able to generate a much greater power and by then we'll be having difficulty facing him." Goten said once more.

Vegeta, who still remained quiet throughout the whole time suddenly spoke. "I have an idea." 

All the others turned towards him. "What is it Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Someone has to stay here and wait for him to wake up, let him power up and then let him be killed with his own strongest attack. Make his own attack backfire towards him and that's it. In other words, someone has to hold him off while the others leave and go somewhere safe." Vegeta answered.

"Self destruction, you mean?" Goku asked.

"No, not necessarily. But in a way, yes. Because whoever is left in here to finish the job might die in the process." Vegeta said.

Everyone became quiet after that as they pondered on what Vegeta said. It made sense, but none of them wanted to do it, for they are greatly concerned of the possibility of losing one among them if they follow that plan. 

Finally, after a long moment of silence, Bulla spoke. "I'll do it." She said in a low but determined voice.

Goku looked at her, his eyes widening in disbelief as he frowned. "What? Are you crazy?! No! You can't do it!" He said in a panicked voice, somewhat shocking the others, except Vegeta. As for Pan and Goku's sons, they only have one thought in their minds. Why did Goku suddenly sound so frantic upon hearing what Bulla said? 

Bulla looked at him straight in his eyes. "You heard what Dad said, Goku. Someone has to stay here and let Omega Shenron be killed by his own powerful attack. None of us wanted that, but still we have to do it. And I am volunteering myself." She said.

A dark looked crossed Goku's face as he clenched his jaw. "I said no. You can't do it because I am not allowing you to do it. It's too dangerous, and you could be killed." He said in a protective manner, shocking the others even more, save for Vegeta, who knew all along what was, or rather, has been going on.

Bulla had to control herself from smiling when she heard his words. Typical Goku. Her Goku. Always acting so protective of her. _Her Goku?_ Bulla chuckled inwardly. Just when did that happen? In the first place, he isn't even hers, even though he treated her as his.

"I am not asking for your permission, Goku. I'll do it, because I want to. Now, instead of chitchatting here, I suggest that you all leave and join the others to safety. This dragon could wake up any minute now. If that happens, we're gonna have a hard time against him once more." Bulla said in a firm voice as she looked at the enemy's still unconscious body.

Vegeta, who had a serious look on his face, levitated from the ground. "Well, what are we waiting for? You all heard what Bulla had said. We have to get away from here now." He said as he flew off, the others, save for Goku, following his lead, though they were all hesitant to do so.

"Uhh.. Grandpa's not with us." Pan said in the middle of their flight.

"Don't worry. He'll follow soon." Vegeta said, sure of his every word.

 **As** soon as he was sure that the others have already gone far enough, Goku walked up to Bulla and pulled her into his strong, fur covered arms. "I won't let you do it, Bulla. If you will insist to do it, then I will stay here to make sure that you survive this." He said as he hugged her close to him, his voice slightly deeper than his normal but laced with emotion.

Bulla looked up at him and prevented herself from crying upon seeing the look of despair in his eyes. "Goku, you have to leave now. If you don't, you could be killed as well. The others wouldn't want that. Chichi wouldn't want that." She said as she placed her hands on his chest.

He tightened his arms around her. "I can't leave you here. I have to make sure that you will be safe and that... You will survive this." He replied as he kissed her hair. Bulla then felt a few small droplets falling at the back of her neck, making her gasp. Was he crying now?

She pulled away from him and was surprised to see tears pooling in his eyes.

Goku, a Super Saiyan 4 and the mightiest warrior in the universe, is crying.

And it's all because of her.

"Bulla... Please. Please don't do this to me. You don't have to. At least let me do it. This is my job, not yours. I'm begging you.. Don't do this.." He pleaded with her, his tears now falling down his cheeks.

She stroked his cheek and attempted to wipe his tears away. "Goku..." She started, trying hard to keep herself from crying as well. "Goku.. It's my decision to do this. Even if you say that I don't have to... Still, I chose to do this. I chose this because... Because I want to do it. I know the possible consequences, but still I stand firm with my decision. I'm sorry but I cannot let you be the hero this time. Your sons need you. Chichi needs you.." 

"But you could be killed! You know you could be killed..." Goku said to her as more tears fell out of his eyes. "You could be killed.. And.. And I don't want that. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to die because.. Because I love you..." He said to her, his deep voice filled with emotion that is so strong, it brought tears to Bulla's eyes as well. 

She cupped his face in her hands and brushed away a few strands of his unruly hair before she looked at him intently. "Goku.. Please. If you do love me.. Then please don't make this hard for me. Go now and join the others to safety. They're worried about you, especially your family. Please. Leave now. This dragon would wake up anytime soon. Go now." She told him as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Goku said nothing, he just looked at her intently before claiming her lips in a gentle and passionate kiss while tears fell from his eyes. Bulla responded to him as she savored what might be the last kiss that she would receive from him. After some time, she withdrew from their kiss, her lips partly bruised and swollen. "Go now..." She muttered.

With a heavy heart, Goku ascended from the ground and flew to safety, pain evident on his features.

Bulla watched him leave, then she turned back towards the evil dragon who is now starting to regain consciousness. "Now, it's only the two of us..." She said, her voice firm and determined. She knew she would die, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Goku, and she didn't want him to put his life on the line and play the part of the hero once more.

"Goodbye, Goku. And I love you too. I'm doing this for you.. For us. It's better off this way, considering the fact that you will never ever be mine in this world, because in the end, I know that you will still choose your wife over me..."

 **Vegeta** and the others soon met up with Bulma, Chichi and Videl who were overjoyed to see them alive. However, Bulma noticed that her daughter was missing.

"Where is Bulla?" She asked, her eyes directed on Vegeta.

Vegeta looked ahead. "She's out there, to finish that dragon once and for all..." He answered.

Bulma's eyes widened when she understood the point of what Vegeta said. "But... She knew very well that she could be..." Her voice trailed off as tears formed in her eyes.

Vegeta turned towards her, his expression grim. "Bulla chose her fate, and there's nothing we can do but let her do what she wants. She is ready to face the consequences, and she will face them without fear. She is a Saiyan, Bulma. A Saiyan Princess to be exact. She's just living up to her title." He said.

"What about Goku? Why isn't he with you? Don't tell me he chose to die with her as well?" Chichi asked no one in particular while she searched for her husband.

Vegeta flinched a little when he heard what Goku's wife said. It sounded a little insensitive, considering that he, Bulma and Trunks are upset because of Bulla's expected death. Nevertheless, he answered.

"Kakarot will join us here soon. He just went to take care of some matters important to him." Vegeta said.

 **Goku** continued to fly at a slow pace, pondering on what Bulla chose to do, when suddenly he was thrown a few feet in the air because of the strong impact of the blast from where he had left Bulla earlier. He turned to look towards the direction of the blast and tears fell down his face once more when he felt Bulla's energy signal winking out of existence until he could no longer feel it. He slowly descended on the ground and collapsed on his knees while he continued to cry. She was gone. He was hoping that she would somehow survive the blast but he was wrong. She died along with the evil one-star dragon. 

"Bulla..." He whispered as sobs racked his body. He slumped on the ground and cried profusely, his tears dripping on the soil beneath him.

"She did it for you..." A familiar voice suddenly said. Goku was too preoccupied with his anguish to even turn to look at Vegeta who now stood behind him.

"While it may be true that she also did it for us, you are the main reason why she chose that kind of fate. Bulla knew that you would never choose her over your wife even if you do love her, and she knew that if she asked you about it, you wouldn't give her a concrete answer regarding your choice. So she decided for you, so you won't be forced to make a choice when the time comes..." Vegeta continued.

Goku looked up at the Saiyan Prince, pain and grief evident on his features as tears fell down his cheeks. "She never asked me to choose... She was afraid of what my answer would be, but the truth is, it's her all along. It's her whom I will choose, because I love her more than anything else..."


End file.
